


Bathtime

by Queen_Hanji



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing, F/F, Fluff, Implying sex, Intimacy, Touching, closeness, female Hanji, female hange, female x female relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hanji/pseuds/Queen_Hanji
Summary: You are not just Hanji’s assistant, you are her girlfriend too- but unfortunately getting her to focus on anything other than work is tough.But today she really wants you... and you really want her to bathe.Perhaps you could come to some kind of deal?
Relationships: Hange Zoe x reader - Relationship, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange x reader - Relationship, Hange/Reader, Hanji Zoe x Reader, Hanji Zoe/Reader, Hanji x reader - Relationship, Hanji/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 256





	Bathtime

No sooner than when you had entered Hanji’s room and closed the door behind you did you feel yourself being pinned against the wood, Hanji’s kisses trailing down your neck and her hands running all over your body.  
She had taken you by surprise, for you had been closely examining the papers detailing the results of your experiments that you were carrying and absolutely not paying attention to the woman in front of you. Now said papers were scattered all across Hanji’s already messy bedroom floor, completely forgotten.

It had been a really long day.

A long day of meetings, theories and paperwork, and you were both really tired of that. A few times you had shot that look across the room at her but there had been no opportunity whatsoever for a whisper in an ear, a tantalising graze of fingertips or a peck on the cheek like there usually was, and it was simply painful- you were both absolutely aching for the contact of the other by the end of the day. 

Hanji was definitely about to do something about that, and her nimble fingers reached up for your chest strap having it undone in seconds; moving on quickly to your shirt which seemed to somehow come open by itself, she was that quick. Taking a sharp intake of breath, her eyes roamed over your chest and that adorable little lacy bra you were wearing. It was not standard uniform, in fact you occasionally wore it just for her, and she knew it. Her hands shot forward again, and you caught them nimbly in midair.

“Not a chance.” You cautioned, giving Hanji a firm expression, one that said you definitely weren’t playing about.

Hanji stared at you with a look of pure heartbreak upon her face, a pout forming quickly. She knew that could sway you any other time, but not today.

“But Y/N… ” she pleaded, with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster and dragging out the syllables of your name. 

“No buts.” You cautioned. “Not until you’ve had a bath.”

Hanji reeled dramatically, hand over heart as if she were imitating being stabbed. 

“How could you? I’m CLEAN! I washed last… uhhhh… last…”

“Month, probably.” You finished for her, enjoying her extreme reaction to your condition for intimacy. If it was one thing that could get her to have a bath, well this could actually be it. 

“Nooooo…. it was more recent than that, I know… hold on!” She narrowed her eyes at you, realising something. “You haven’t washed either!”

“I wash more than you, you filth.”

“Marginally. I don’t recall you bathing since me.”

“You don’t watch me ALL the time.” You retorted. “I use a cloth every day at least.” 

Hanji rolled her eyes at you. “That doesn’t count Y/N! And when was the last time you washed that shirt?”

You felt your face redden. You weren’t a captain or a squad leader, simply Hanji’s assistant, and the Survey Corps didn’t pay well at all, certainly not enough for spare clothing. “I don’t have another one!” You reluctantly admitted. 

Hanji cackled, playfully battling your shoulder. “Well then, just borrow one of mine, silly.”

You raised an eyebrow at her, gesturing around your chest with your hands in an attempt to silently emphasise the size difference between her and you. Your breasts were much bigger, after all. 

“It’s not gonna fit though, is it? You are way more slender than I am.”

“Ahhhh, it will. Just try it.” Hanji encircled her arms tightly around you, her hand on your rear, pulling you close and pressing your sex to hers. She was desperate for you, there was no doubt about that. 

“Stop trying to distract me anyway. You’re having a bath. Now.”

“But what’s the point, if you’re gonna be dirtying me up again?” She purred, moving in for another kiss, which you melted into- how could you not? You allowed her to think she’d gotten around you for a moment by letting her pepper kisses all down your neck and you returned them too, almost losing your resolve. You wanted her just as badly too, right here and now. Unfortunately though, you had made up your mind that you both just had to wait. 

“Can’t weasel your way out of it Hanji.” You breathed into her ear, just as she thought she’d gotten you. “It’s happening.”

“Awwwwww….”

“Sorry. If you don’t comply I’ll just pin you down and scrub you myself to…”

Hanji let out an excited giggle and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at you- she really was impossible!

“No, not in THAT way, it won’t be pleasant at all. In fact, I might get Nifa to help me- she can hold you down as I get every last inch of you! Won't that be fun?” You gave her a no messing about kind of look, and Hanji finally relented. She could not resist you, or your demands. You might be her subordinate and obey her in public, but behind closed doors you definitely called the shots and she just loved you being assertive over her. 

“Fine. On one condition though- you join me.”

You crossed her arms, your serious expression becoming more intense as you made a big show of considering her words. This had been your intention all along, but you hadn’t wanted to make it easy for her, not at all. 

“Alright. But NO funny business. Only washing. And I’m agreeing to this only to ensure that you do a thorough job of it.”

Hanji giggled again at you, now knowing you were only acting which in turn made you pretend to be even angrier and shove her down playfully on the nearby bed, unbuckling her straps. 

“Oooohhhhhh…” A wicked look crossed her face and her giggling was almost infectious, it was very hard trying to keep a straight face and not snicker at her antics, but you knew you must keep up the serious facade if you were to get her to do this. Seemingly pleased at your sudden show of dominance, her hands reached once again for your open shirt. You playfully slapped her hands away, moving down to pull her boots off instead. You wrinkled your nose at the state of her socks. Did you really have to be so deeply in love with the filthiest creature in the Survey Corps? The second you had laid eyes on her after being recruited as her assistant you’d known she was the only one for you, but you hadn’t in a million years expected her to even be into women, let alone return your affections that one late night. You had been so exhausted from all her work that you’d lost all of your inhibitions, let your guard down and confessed your love by kissing her softly in the flickering candlelight. 

You’d immediately regretted it of course, that was until you felt her hand slide around the back of your head and pull you in to kiss you back; she tasted sweet and inviting, warm and comforting too, everything you had ever wanted.  
The pair of you hadn’t gone much further that night, save for a little playful fumbling but you had ended up together in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms; lulled to sleep by each other’s heartbeat and the comfort of one other keeping any nightmares at bay.  
You had awoken content and peaceful the next morning, safe in the knowledge you were finally loved by someone in this cruel world. And even if you were eaten by a Titan tomorrow, at least you could die having been happy for a little while.

You shook your head as you came back to the present moment, just in time to see Hanji reaching up to try and pull you onto the bed with her, taking advantage of the moment you had spaced out. Not allowing it, you playfully swiped at Hanji’s head and stood back to remove your ODM straps and gestured to her to stand up and do the same.

You both stood facing one another taking the other in, Hanji biting her lip and glancing from you to the bed and back again. You moved forward and took her hand which made her chuckle, but instead of embracing her as she thought you were about to, you tugged firmly on her arm towards the bathroom instead. 

She reluctantly followed, dragging back on your arm and playfully groaning the entire way. Once inside, you shut the door and moved her into the furthest spot possible from it, by taking her by the hips and manoeuvring her rather awkwardly, as she was still attempting to paw at you. The positioning was just a precaution; you knew you had her on the hook anyway, but with Hanji you could never be 100% sure that she wouldn’t at least try to run given a moment's notice.

“Strip.” She reluctantly obeyed as you ran the water, bending over purposely in front of her so that she had a full view of your rear, just to chase away any last lingering thoughts she may have had about diving out of the room; she also obeyed when you held her hand to help her step into the bath, lowering her beautiful slender body down into the steaming hot water, never once taking her eyes off of you. The slow movement left you unprepared for what she did at the last moment- shoot quickly down into the water and slosh a fair amount of it over the rim and onto you, having been standing so close of course. 

Luckily you were about to get wet yourself but it didn’t stop you from swiping at her head in fake annoyance as you climbed in to join her, facing her from the other end of the tub.  
With fits of laughter, you both continued to splash water at each other and everywhere else, soaking the floor and the clothing that was just taken off.  
Eventually Hanji calmed down, resting her face into your chest whilst you poured shampoo into her hair, teasing it gently through the knots and filth. You could feel her making soft noises of pleasure against your skin, knowing your fingertips were soothing and relaxing her at the same time. She worked hard and she deserved it after all. After you rinsed her hair, she returned the favour by washing yours, gently massaging the liquid through the entire length of your hair just like you had for her and savouring every moment of doing so, like there was nothing else in the world to worry about, just you and her, together as one.  
As you turned around and settled down in her lap, her arms gently encircling you in the water, you wished you could stay with her like this forever. 

You ran cloths and soap slowly and teasingly up and down each others limbs, a kind of foreplay to what you both were anticipating for when you got back to the bedroom, Hanji especially making sure she soaped up every last part of your body, her nimble hands reaching into the crevices and purposely teasing you at the same time. She pushes you forward, soapy fingertips gently running up and down your back and circling your shoulders making you shiver at her touch. 

You leant in Hanji’s arms for a while, just enjoying the peace and the feel of each other’s bodies pressed close, in pure bliss whilst the water slowly cooled around you. It was very rare for you both to have time like this, and you wanted to savour every last moment but unfortunately, the water became cold all too soon.

“We better get out, Hanji.” You whispered to her. “Go and dry off in the bedroom and wait for me- I’ll just wipe up this mess and join you.”

“Alright.” She chuckled in your ear. You may spend a lot of time with her but not every habit of hers had rubbed off on you, you were at least more conscious about being tidy than she was. 

She got out of the water slowly to tease you even more, swaying her hips purposely and dribbling even more water everywhere as she headed towards the door. You rolled your eyes playfully at her back as she left- you couldn’t wait to be back in her arms of course, but this mess was everywhere, what if one of you slipped on it afterwards? It would only take a minute. 

Entering the bedroom a mere five minutes after her- she really had gotten it everywhere- towel drying your hair and your back to the bed, you searched about in your joint mess of a room for a brush, finally locating it under a pile of papers. 

“So, what will it be first?” You purred softly, running the brush through your hair, imagining that she had a full view of your silhouette from behind you. Purposely turning sideways so that she had another view to enjoy, you suddenly realised there was no immediate answer from the previously overly eager woman.

“Huh? Hanji?”

Turning fully to face her, you found her flat out on the bed, hair splayed out each side of her, snoring and completely out of it. Sighing heavily at the sight, you resisted the urge to stamp your foot at her like a child. Really? Right now?

You couldn’t be too mad at her, she was always so busy, she deserved the rest, but still…

Frowning, locating one of her shirts slung over a chair and shrugging it on, you snuggled into her side and pulled the blankets over the both of your bodies. She was warm… always so warm and comforting to you. You would always feel safe in her arms, no matter what. As your breathing slowed and you felt yourself slip away into slumber with her, you had one final thought.

Maybe tomorrow morning instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will be my first attempt at a X Reader type story so I do hope that you enjoyed, please do leave a comment if you have the time!


End file.
